Fading Away
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: He’s fading…fading…gone…
1. Nightmares and Thoughts

**Title: Fading Away**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide.**

**Summary: He's fading…fading…gone…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!! **

**A/N: This is going to be a SHORT chapter story. I am not quite sure where it is going. But I will tell you that this is tragic and there is suicide involved. I'm letting my emotions write this not my brain.**

**A/N: I did this after watching a Teen Titan music video on you tube…it broke my heart. Sometimes it is just so sad to have people around you feel worthless. But, tragically, this is the case here. Please Read and enjoy…but more importantly ponder. You do NOT have to review this is just coming from my heart. **

**Chapter One: Nightmares and Thoughts.**

"NO NO NO!" The green Titan screamed as he awoke from a nightmare. With tears in his eyes he got up and stumbled to his bathroom. "Get a hold of yourself Beast Boy it was just a nightmare. That could never happen! They wouldn't forget you. They just couldn't." Beast Boy stated firmly as he gazed at himself in the mirror. His once bright green eyes were faded, and his hair was a complete mess. Somehow he looked paler. Paler than he had ever been.

Lately he had been feeling ignored, and his accomplishments in battle were going unnoticed. It seemed that no matter how hard he worked, no matter how hard he tried, and no matter how hard he busted his backside working it was just never going to be good enough. He had been worried about this…so worried that he would be forgotten some day. And the nightmare that he had been having for the last month was not helping him. It always began the same. It always ended the same. And it always rattled him every time he dreamed it. The nightmare haunted him all the time. That nightmare got to him more than any scary movie or any villain he had ever fought. Beast Boy still couldn't fathom why a nightmare, that he knew wasn't real, could terrify him. But then again it was a pretty terrifying dream. But, he always told himself it was JUST a dream, and he went on with his life. Beast Boy pushed all the bad thoughts to the back of his mind as he splashed cold water in his face.

After dressing and combing his hair Beast Boy took one last look at his dilapidated form in the mirror. Sighing he said, "well today is a new day, and maybe today they'll notice me." Little did Beast Boy know, this was the first day of his life that he would begin to fade…

**P.S. I know short but I didn't want to get to into it right away. I want to take my time to make this a good fic. Oh and later you will find out about the dream. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


	2. Flashbacks and a Forgotten Beast Boy

**Title: Fading Away**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide.**

**Summary: He's fading…fading…gone…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!! **

**Chapter 2: Flashbacks and a Forgotten Beast Boy:**

It took Beast Boy a whole ½ hour to enter the main room that morning. He just stood there, too nervous to enter. Beast Boy also had to focus all his energy on his expression. Lately it had been a chore to get a smile to appear on his paling face. He breathed deeply, and found his smile. A smile that soon would never be seen again.

Upon entering the main room he spotted Robin eating pancakes.

**Flashback**

"**I hate you Beast Boy…we all do!" an aggressive Robin shouted. **

"**NO! You don't you guys are my friends." Beast Boy whimpered.**

"**We were NEVER your friends. We wish you were dead!" Robin screamed while getting into Beast Boy's face.**

"**You're WORTHLESS!"**

**End Flashback**

"Hey Robin!" Beast Boy said cheerily.

"Hey," said Robin through a mouthful of pancakes.

"So if you're not doing anything today I thought we could hang out or something," Beast Boy said quietly.

"Sorry Beast Boy I have a date with Starfire." Robin stated excitedly. "in fact I have to go get ready." And with that Robin dashed out of the room.

Beast Boy sighed and sat on the couch. Just as he sat down however Starfire picked him up and looked beneath him.

"Uhmm Star looking for something?" Beast Boy asked indignantly.

"Yes Robin!" Starfire said happily.

"Well I can guarantee he won't be under me." Beast Boy stated as Star put him down.

"I am so excited friend Beast Boy Robin and I are going to do the 'hanging out' all day today!" Starfire yelled. "I am going to go get ready." And with that she flew out of the room in a flash.

"Ok…" Beast Boy said.

However before his mind could even sort out what had happened Cyborg entered the room.

"Hey Cy wanna hang out today? Maybe fix up the T-Car?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"NO way! The last time I let you work on the T-Car you burned me and my car with a blow torch. Nope you ain't going near my baby until you learn more about cars!" And with that Cyborg left the room and headed for the garage.

"Aww man." Beast Boy said.

"Aww man what?" came a voice from behind Beast Boy. He was so surprised he morphed into a turtle and hid in his shell.

"Uhh…Beast Boy what are you doing?"

"Oh it's just you Raven," said Beast Boy after morphing back into his human form.

"Hey Raven wanna hang out? Play video games? Eat tofu?" Beast Boy asked all in one breathe.

Raven seemed to consider before, "Uhhh…No!" and with that she floated to the roof to meditate.

"Ok so far this day really sucks," said Beast Boy to himself. "Well I guess I could just go and hang out in the city." And with that the green changeling morphed into a hawk and flew out of Titans Tower and towards a hopefully better day. Unknown to Beast Boy however, his day was about to get MUCH worse.

**P.S. I hope you liked Chapter 2. Ok just a small warning this story is going to get MAJORLY sad just so you know! Read&Review!!!!!**


	3. Fights And Distrust

**Title: Fading Away**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide.**

**Summary: He's fading…fading…gone…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!! **

**A/N: Just so you know the FLASHBACKS are flashbacks of the DREAM Beast Boy keeps having. **

**A/N: BY THE WAY THIS IS GOING TO KINDA SLASHY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

**Chapter 3 Fights and Distrust:**

Beast Boy strolled through the streets of Jump City with a grin. He passed all his favorite places. The movie store. His practical joke shop. The pizza shop he and his friends always go to. He decided to grab a snack since he missed breakfast and walked into the pizza shop. After ordering a large vegetarian pizza, Beast Boy sat at one of the tables. After a few minutes of waiting his pizza arrived.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said to the waiter.

"No prob-Hey you're one of the Teen Titans. Wow!" The guy said excitedly.

"Yeah I am-" But Beast Boy was cut off.

"So then you know Robin right? Could you get me his autograph…oh and hook me up with Raven she is SOOOOOO hot!" The pizza guy said all in one breathe.

"Uhmm…NO!" and with that Beast Boy flew off in an indignant manner.

"Give him Robin's autograph…Raven hot…I am not going to hook any one up," Beast Boy muttered impatiently as he walked through the park. As he slowed his pace he took a deep breath.

"Ok Beast Boy just relax. People like you. Possibly." Beast Boy sighed. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he walked right into a group of teenagers. They looked to be about Cyborg's age, 17. They looked him over once and burst out laughing.

"Dude, what's wrong with your skin?" The biggest one asked.

"Nothing…I…I'm a ch-changeling." Beast Boy stuttered out. This just seemed to fuel the other boy's amusement.

"You look so funny," said another large guy through laughs.

"I do not!" Beast Boy said indignantly. "Back off you jerks!" This was defiantly the wrong thing to say. The group began to grow closer to Beast Boy. Now Beast Boy was scared. Only a little though. After all he was still a Teen Titan. Right?

"What did you just say?" said the biggest and scariest and altogether mega creepiest guy of the bunch.

"I…Said…Back…Off…You…JERKS!" Beast Boy said while getting right up in his face. Really really really bad move. The biggest guy shoved Beast Boy back into the other guys, who had incidentally decided to form a circle around the two of them.

"HEY!" Beast Boy said while shoving the guy back. Hard. Beast Boy couldn't transform. It was a known rule when dealing with civilians. So now he had to do this the old-fashioned way.

The guy then threw a punch at Beast Boy's face that sent him flying backwards. Jumping up quickly, Beast Boy blocked four more punches. However, he was less lucky on the fifth punch. It landed squarely in Beast Boy's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. The group of teens laughed as Beast Boy fell to the ground.

"Are you even human?" taunted the leader fiercely.

"Yes…I…am!" Beast Boy screamed while jumping up and punching the guy in the face. With a broken nose and pissed expression the guy moved towards Beast Boy quickly. In a flash he pinned BB down and started to punch him repeatedly in the stomach again and again.

"You…Are…Pathetic…Go…Back…To…Where…Ever…You…Came…From…You…Freak!" said the leader between gut wrenching punches.

"Get OFF!" Beast Boy yelled. But, no go. The guy just punched harder. That is until Beast Boy did a reverse and was now on top of the leader punching him.

"How do you like getting beat on?" Beast Boy asked furiously. Just before Beast Boy was going to nail a punch in the face he was thrown back into a tree, hard.

As he started to pass out he looked up and saw his teammates staring at him in disbelief. The worst expression was the Boy Wonder's expression. Disgust and disappointment out lined his face around his mysterious mask.

'Great,' Beast Boy. 'Thought they all think I am crazy…HE thinks I am crazy.'

And as Beast Boy started to pass out a large silvery tear escaped his pale lifeless eyes.

His friend's stared down in shock and worry. As well as some disappointment. Not even realizing that their friend was dying. As well as slowly…fading…away…

**P.S. I know kinda sad. Oh and the slash is Robin Beast Boy but there won't be a lot of it maybe just some kissing no LEMON (ok is Lemon sex?) please tell me! I hope you loved this!!!!!**


	4. Welcome To Hell Beast Boy

**Title: Fading Away**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: T for suicide.**

**Summary: He's fading…fading…gone…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!! **

**A/N: Just so you know the FLASHBACKS are flashbacks of the DREAM Beast Boy keeps having. **

**A/N: BY THE WAY THIS IS GOING TO KINDA SLASHY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!**

**Chapter 4 Welcome To Hell Beast Boy:**

This haze is getting clearer. About time I can't see anything. Something's heavy. What's so heavy? Why can't I move? Owe… ok moving THAT part of me is a BAD idea. Oh my god my head is _killing_ me! Somebody… anybody is anyone here? Please turn on the light. Please…

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy… wake up. Come on you have to wake up," Robin commanded in a firm tone. My eyes shot open and I shot up from the bed.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE ARE THOSE GUYS? AM I IN TROUBLE? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG I SWEAR!" I was panicking.

"Beast Boy calm down," Robin said in a worried tone as he grabbed my hand. I think he was just trying to comfort me but it felt like so much more. I squeezed his hand gently and took a deep breath. I was in the infirmary. Everything on my body hurt, and I mean EVERYTHING! My stomach hurt the worst though… oh and my head can't forget my head. Those punches… that guy. It hurt so badly.

"You have internal bleeding… but it's not serious. You shouldn't move around too much though," said Robin. It was more of an order than a suggestion but hey at least he cares.

"What happened Robin?" I asked in a forced-calm tone.

"You don't remember?" He asked.

"I remember a little," I said.

"Ok just tell me everything that you can remember from yesterday ok?" Robin asked gently. Was he babying me? What is up with him? Alright Robin I'll play along.

"Well I accidentally walked into some guys at the park and-" I was cut off by Robin.

"Beast Boy could you start off by telling me what you did earlier in the day?"

"Oh… ok sure." I said.

"Ok so everyone was busy with their own things yesterday so I decided to go into the city. I went and ordered a pizza at the pizza parlor. The waiter was kinda bugging me… about being a Teen Titan, so I flew off. I was still really bored so I went for a walk in the park. I guess I really wasn't paying attention because I walked into a group of teenagers. I think they were around Cyborg's age: 17. Well they started to laugh at me. They were making fun of the color of my skin. I told them to back off but obviously that seemed like the wrong thing to do. I got up in the leader's (I think he was something like a leader. He looked like he was in charge). Face. Then the guy pushed me back. The rest of the kids had formed a circle around me and the lead guy. Well I shoved the guy back. Now it seems like a stupid move. Two wrongs don't make a right… right? After I shoved him back he punched me in the face. It was a really powerful punch too… it threw me back a good couple of yards. So I decided to just stick to blocking punches for a while. However, after a few missed targets he hit his mark. He got me right in the gut. That guy… he then said something to me. Something that really hurt and stung deep," I said quietly.

"What did he say Beast Boy?" Robin inquired.

"He… he asked if I was even human. I got really REALLY mad. I said 'yes.' Then I punched him in the face. I think I broke his nose. Wasn't trying to. I was just so angry. Then he pinned me and started to punch me in the stomach over and over and over and OVER AGAIN! (Inside Beast Boy's Head: Ok calm down a little). That guy said I was pathetic and that I should go back to where I came from. He called me a freak. I yelled at him. Told him to get off. But no go. So I did a reverse and I was about to punch him in the face again when… I don't know it's all kinda fuzzy," I finished lamely.

Robin had listened intently throughout my whole speech. I figured out half way what he was doing. When he asked me to explain my WHOLE day and not just the fight he wanted to be sure my story fit and that it flowed. He was trying to figure out if I was lying. That hurt a lot. Robin one of my best friends didn't believe me. He now sat quietly by my bed. Long ago he had let go of my hand. I missed his hand it was so warm compared to my cold one.

"Beast Boy your story is nice but the other kid's story was different," Robin started cautiously.

"Well… what did he say?" I asked.

"He said that he and his friends were just minding their own business when you came up and just started name-calling and talking crap. Then he said _you_ threw the first punch," Robin stopped.

"That's not what happened. I swear it isn't what happened. You believe me… don't you?" I asked. I was really afraid of the answer.

"Well all the guys' friends agreed with him. So that's already like 10 people that all say it happened one way."

"They're lying so save that jerks butt," I said. I started to get up completely content with the idea of hiding in my room for hours. But, Robin stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Robin let go. I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna sit around and listen to you accuse me of lying when I'm not. I'm one of the good guys remember. Unless you forgot," I whispered harshly.

"I can't let you go. The police are here," Robin said sternly. He looked slightly hurt. Like my little speech got to him on some microscopic level.

"What? Why are they here? It's not like I did anything wrong. Robin… it was self-defense. Why don't you believe me?" I asked sadness in my eyes. Great he thinks I'm some kinda bully.

"You haven't been yourself lately and I don't know how much I can trust you. Plus… the kid you got into a fight with, his dad is a police officer. Not just any police officer but the chief. His family is threatening to sue. We can't afford to pay any ridiculous fees. You have to go in. I am sure you'll be fine. If you are telling the truth then there should be nothing to worry about," said Robin in a fatherly kinda tone.

"Can I have a minute… alone please? Just a minute?" I asked desperately.

"Ok fine… and I'll give you two," Robin said with a small smile. He then walked from the infirmary leaving me all alone. Once I was sure he was gone I just broke down. Sobbing into my hands. I felt like dying. Robin didn't believe me. The Titans didn't believe me. Hell, Jump City didn't believe me. They all believed those punk kids. I thought of Robin again and how he held my hand. A sharp pain throbbed in my chest. It hurt so badly. Along with all the other pain I was feeling. Oh lovely I have broken ribs as well. I realized this as I went to sit up again. I also discovered that all the while I was talking to Robin I had been shirtless… a bandage was wrapped around my midsection. I started to blush remembering that only recently had I started to develop abs and other muscular features. It was weird I'm only 14 and I have abs already. Sweet! For a second I felt like laughing but then I remembered my predicament.

"I don't want to go to jail. What if they have to hold me overnight? 'we can't pay their ridiculous fees,' so what am I now? A sacrifice or something? Am I taking one for the team?" I started to get angry again. This was so not good. I pulled on my shirt that was lying on the counter and I was about to cry again when I heard a knock on the door and Robin waked in.

"Beast Boy… it's time," he said.

I felt like I was being led to the gallows or something. Jeez.

"Where are the others?" I asked as we started to walk.

"They are handling the press. You won't see them today probably," Robin replied. It was quiet after that. Why did the infirmary have to be so far away from the entrance? This walk was like the walk of shame… and I didn't even do ANYTHING! We passed the workout room, Star's room, Cy's room, the kitchen, and the living room. I had this bad feeling. I wondered when would be the next time I saw this place. My home.

Just then Robin stopped me before we reached the front door. He looked uncomfortable.

"What… Robin what is it?" I asked.

"I have to handcuff you Beast Boy," Robin looked away. Was that shame on his face? Maybe regret?

"Ok sure whatever you have to do," I replied while I held my hands out to him.

He put the handcuffs on and led me out the front door. There was a cop car nearby and the door was being held open. How lovely… they get the door for the guy they're arresting. There was also a lot of press. As I walked towards the car I picked out some phrases. For example: how does it feel to know that you're one of the bad guys now? Robin got a few questions too: Robin… Robin how does it feel to know you harbored a criminal all this time? Robin are you disappointed in Beast Boy?

When we got to the car Robin ducked my head so that I could get in without a concussion.

"Scot over Beast Boy," Robin said. I looked confused but I did what he said none the less. Robin then proceeded to get in the back seat with me. Wow… usually he would sit in the front seat. It was a sign of power… it showed that he was different from the criminal he was taking in. The car started to move and I breathed deep. For some reason I had started to shake… badly. It was pathetic. My hands were folded in my lap my legs were clamped together. I was staring at my hands. My lip was trembling and to top it all of I was shaking. Order up. Who ordered the scardey cat changeling?

I started to bite my lip when I felt a warm hand reach into my lap to grab my shaking one. It comforted me. Even if Robin didn't believe me he still cared about me. Question is… just how much does Robin care? It was then that the seriousness of the situation really hit me. And boy did it hit me hard. It was like in those road runner cartoons. You know when the coyote would order some stupid worthless Acme kit and end up with an anvil on his head. Yeah… multiply that times a thousand. The car was kinda cool. It had a block between the front and the back and from what I could tell it was sound proof.

"Robin what if they send me to jail?" I asked quietly.

"They won't."

"What if there's bail. Oh god I can't afford bail. ROBIN I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND I'M SCARED… I DON'T WANNA GO TO JAIL. ROBIN… I DON'T WANNA BE ALONE!" I screamed. All of a sudden I felt Robin pull me into his lap. He just held me there. Shushing me like I was some 4-year-old. I buried my face into his shirt and he ran his hands through my hair. We stayed like that for a while until I started to calm down. Robin let go of me as the car started to slow down. He gave my hand a firm squeeze before he fully let go. There were even more people at the police station. This time I just tuned out the world until we got inside the building. The station wasn't that busy when I arrived.

All of a sudden I was sitting. Somehow Robin had led me to an interrogation room and I hadn't even noticed. I saw the two way mirror then I looked away. I knew Robin would be behind it watching me. Judging me. I felt that sharp sting in my chest again. I looked up when I heard the door open. This big burly guy comes strutting in all high in mighty. He gives me this look. It was like he was staring me down… picking on a poor defenseless kitten that did nothing to bother him in the first place.

"Hell Garfield. It's been a long time." The guy said. Who is this guy? What does he mean 'it's been a long time?' I don't remember him. Although something about him is familiar. The man continued talking.

"I hear you like beating up other kids. What does it make you feel stronger? More powerful?"

"WHAT?!" I yelled in anger.

"I don't like hurting people. I'm a Hero. I save people for crying out loud!"

"Some Hero… you beat up my son and pay some others kids to beat you up so it looks like you were the victim. When it was clearly my Percy," The guy shouted.

There was a small pause. Then… I burst out laughing.

"PERCY!? Oh that is so funny," I said doubling over. The prissiest name I had ever heard.

"Ahhh…" I hissed in pain. Ok laughing when you have stitches in you and internal bleeding is a bad idea. Actual by the look on that cops face… laughing period is a bad idea.

"SHUT UP!" The officer roared. He slammed his beefy hands down on the table in anger. Ok whoa… warning signs going off in my head.

"Look officer I didn't pay some random guys to beat me up. Your son did. We BOTH beat each other up. I swear," I spoke the truth calmly.

"You're lying. That's not what my son said happened," The guy with anger problems spat.

"I don't lie," I said calmly.

"Maybe it's your Percy that's a liar. Because I am telling you the truth," I said.

"Oh yeah then why did we find this note written and signed by you asking for the street kids to beat you up?" He looked triumphant.

"WHAT?!" I yelled. He handed me the letter. I read it over and sighed in relief.

"This isn't my hand writing," I whispered.

"Someone's setting me up," I said.

"And who would do a thing like tha-" I cut the officer off.

"Oh I don't know maybe Percy… your son. The guy who beat me up in the first place!" I hollered.

"I was walking in the park minding my own business when he and his goons started to make fun of me. He shoved me I shoved him… then a full fledged fight broke out. And that's the truth!" I finished with my arms crossed in my lap and a determined look on my face. The cop walked over to me and turned my chair around to face him.

"Look," he whispered while getting up in my face. "We don't need some punk teenage mutant walking around our perfect city." Then he got much MUCH quieter. "I know what really went on out there… but the thing is I don't care. I want you out of this town. You're a disgrace. Not human not animal. You really are a freak and I am determined to get you off the streets and in a cage where you belong. And I can do it you know… lock you away for a long long time. No outside contact. No friends. No nothing. And there is not a single thing that you can do to stop me. And once you're out of the way I can get rid of your little 'friends' so that Jump City will be freak free!" I was silent the entire time he talked. I just sat there absorbing everything he said. I was in shock. However, the next thing that stupid fat cop said broke my shock.

"I'm gonna take down each of your friends. One by one. I'll do _anything_ to get rid of them. _Anything. _If I have to kidnap them I will. If I have to fight them I will. And if I have to kill them… I will."

The thought of my friends being hurt and destroyed made me mad. Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin… Robin! I felt anger coursing through my veins. I had never been this mad before. I was usually a pretty calm kid but this rattled me. There was no way in hell that I would let some stupid donut-loving cop hurt my friends. Especially Robin. Hell I'd die to save Robin. He's worth it. My hands started to shake and I could feel a vein in my neck throb. My toes were tingling and my mind was whirling. I felt scared. Tears were steadily falling from my eyes. I had started to shake even harder.

"However… " The cop began drawlingly. My listening skills heightened and my quiet crying stopped.

"However… I am willing to leave your friends alone if you go quietly. Say you beat up my son. Say it was all your fault. Take the blame. Go to jail. Be a sacrifice. Turn yourself in. I have a personal… hatred for you. Don't ask what because if you can't remember that is your fault. But, either way I am happy with just you being locked away for a long time. So what do you say? You take the blame… confess and I will leave your precious friends alone… for good," he finished. His breath smelled gross. He had been whispering in my ear so the people behind the mirror couldn't see.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" I asked. Good question.

"You don't really have a choice but to trust me do you?" Good answer.

I looked away from the cop and straight at the two way mirror. I kept thinking of Robin and my friends. I didn't want anything bad to happen to them. I wanted them safe. It was my fault all this started. They couldn't pay if the kid decided to sue. How bad could prison be? Maybe my friends would even come visit me. I didn't have to see through the glass to know that Robin was staring straight at me. I knew. I also knew that there was only one way out of this. One way to set Robin and the others free. I had to take the fall. I had to lie. 'Sacrifice.'

I then whispered my answer slowly to the cop in case he was too stupid to comprehend, "It's a deal."

The cop smiled and stood up straighter. He was smirking. Man I wish I could've knocked the smirk right off his hideous face. But, I was being a good little boy.

"Ok I'll ask you this once more and once more only. Garfield Logan did you or did you not attack my son Percy Landis _unprovoked_ yesterday afternoon?" His question was loud and fake sounding… like a guy that can't act but was trying and failing miserably.

I waited and I thought long and hard. This was it. I was about to condemn myself forever. There would be no redemption. I would lose all the faith the others have in me. I will probably lose my friends as well. I guess they don't call it a sacrifice for nothing.

"Yes I did." A single tear fell from my eye and hit the cold metal table.

Bending low into my ear the cop whispered: "Welcome to hell Beast Boy."

**P.S. Wow… I wrote a lot. Ok so yeah any questions go ahead and ask me. The cop's relationship to Beast Boy will be revealed latter in the story. I think the Robin Beast Boy thing is just going to be a strong brotherly friendship kinda thing. Although don't quote me. I may change my mind and go slashy on you. It depends on what the readers want. So I hope you liked this… oh and I am working on all my other stories at once so be patient. Thanks!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


	5. AN

**A/N **K so I read the reviews and I'm gonna start updating this again. However it seems that I'm torn on the slash, no slash parts.

K I have a solution:

Beast Boy and Robin will end up getting together, however they will break up and the final pairing is going to be Beast Boy/Raven.

In all the scenes that may have anything even _remotely_ slashy I will put warnings so you can just skip any lemons, or make out scenes. There will def, be more lemons for Raven and Beast Boy, but I'm better at writing slash lemons, FTR.

K does anyone have a problem with this before I post the next chapter?!

SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE!

K

Hero Out


End file.
